A more than friendly face
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: A 2 part fic. What could happen when Phil comes back. Will he want to be with Sam? And will she want to be with him? Please R&R.
1. Part 1

A more than friendly face

Part 1

It was half 8 in the morning and there were only two people in CID. Sam Nixon and Grace Dasari were working early on an assault case, when Sam heard someone from behind her.

"Sam, can we talk?"

"No Stuart, I'm busy with this case." She didn't turn around to face where he was standing by the doors.

"Sam, please."

"No, just go away we're busy."

As Stuart left, Grace turned to Sam.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing. He's my ex."

"You used to go out with him?"

"Yeah, I don't know why though so don't ask."

"Ok, I won't."

They set to work on their case again, going through the witness statements that seemed to contradict each other. They kept going over them for about half an hour before someone entered the room. They could hear the footsteps, but their backs were facing the door. Grace turned her head to the door and Sam saw her face, but she never turned around.

"Stuart if that's you, please leave I can't deal with you now." She got no reply, and the footsteps got closer and closer. "I don't have time for this right now. Just…"

She trailed off as two arms slipped round her waist and one hand moved to sweep the hair from the back of her neck and someone started to kiss her neck softly. She inhaled deeply.

"Phil." She spoke softly and a little louder than a whisper. She spun around, still in his arms and gasped, smiling and put her hands on his chest.

"Hi Sam."

"You came back." She had tears in her eyes.

"How could I not?" he moved the hair from her face with the back of his hand and ran it down the side of her face, she held it to her cheek gently and closed her eyes.

"Erm…Sam… I'm going to see if I can find Jo, go through those statements with her." Grace left the room with raised eyebrows.

"Why did you come back?"

"I came back because of you."

"Are you back for good?"

"If you'll have me." She laughed.

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"I shouldn't have broken up with you. I knew I loved you; I just got scared when you said you loved me. Those three little words, I was scared of what might happen…I…"

"Shh… shh. It's ok. I've made a fair few mistakes before." She giggled and smiled up at him. "But the biggest mistake of my life was leaving and not telling you how I felt."

She looked away briefly before turning back to him.

"You did. You told me you loved me. But the biggest mistake of my life was letting you walk out those doors, because all I wanted to do was stop you. Kiss you. Tell you not to leave and that I loved you too, but I couldn't."

He held her close to him and she laid her head on his chest and put her arms around his neck.

"It's all going to be fine. I'm here now, and I'm not going to leave you…ever."

"Phil…" she looked up at him with her sparkling green eyes. "I love you." She reached up and kissed him softly. "Come on." She took his hand and led him into her office.

**Hey thanks for reading, there is one more chapter to this that I will add soon, so please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Part 2

A more than friendly face

Part 2

Outside CID, Grace had just returned from getting a coffee, and Saw Jo and Terry walking up the stairs.

"Jo, Terry."

"Yeah."

"Don't go in there yet. Jo I need to talk to you, Terry don't move." Grace and Jo walked out of hearing range.

"What's this about?"

"Do you know if the DI is seeing anyone?"

"Who? DI Manson?"

"No DI Nixon."

"Sam? I don't think so. Why?" Jo was getting confused by this question.

"When we were in there sorting out things for this assault case, a man turned up."

"So?"

"The weird thing is… that the first thing he did when he came in is walk over and kiss her neck."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him before, but she knew who it was without turning around."

"He must be a hell of a good kisser then. She knew who it was just by the kissing?"

"Yeah, tall, dark… she said his name." Jo stood there expectantly. "Phil."

"Phil?" Grace nodded her head. "Phil?" she laughed loudly.

"Does it mean anything?"

"Sure does." She walked over to Terry. "You owe me 20 quid."

"What? What have you two been talking about?"

"Phil's back."

"You still have to prove he came back for Sam." He smirked at her.

"He walked in and kissed her."

He silently handed over the £20 note, scowling at her.

"Ok, but will she take him back?"

"Oh Terry, of course she will."

"I've known them both longer than you and he's put her through so much in the past."

"Fine, another 20 quid, says she will take him back."

"Deal."

"You two are betting on her love life?" Grace was shocked.

"No, just her and Phil." Jo grinned.

They walked into CID, Grace ahead of the others, Sam and Phil weren't there. Grace walked over to Sam's office and looked through the window.

"I think I can clear that one up for you as well. Look." Terry and Jo walked over to where she was standing.

Sam and Phil were kissing passionately and she was backed up against the wall. Terry handed over another £20 note, but looked happy.

"You've got to admit, they do make a great couple."

Sam and Phil looked up and he reached over, pulled the string and the blinds fell down, and he turned back and continued kissing her.

Stuart returned to CID to see the three detectives gathered around Sam and Neil's office.

"What's going on? Where's Sam?"

"Back together with Phil." Jo replied, wiping the smug look from his face.

"Seriously please… where is she?"

"She went out to interview a suspect." Terry quickly made up.

"Thank you." He was spiteful. "Back with Phil. As if. She'd never go with him." His smug look reappeared as he glared at Jo.

"Why did you tell him that?" she turned to Terry once he'd walked away.

"So I could see his face when he finds out."

"Do you think we should get back to work and give them some privacy?" Grace led them over to the desk where they had been sorting out the witness statements and explained to them what she and Sam had been going through whilst talking about the unexpected arrival.

A while later Sam emerged from her office, closely followed by Phil.

"I'd just like to clear up the rumours that I am aware have been flying around the station."

"Here we go." Stuart turned to Jo with the same smug look he had given her earlier, which was met with an equally smug look. Sam saw the exchanges going on in the room and decided to come right out and say it.

"Yes… Phil is back… and yes he is staying."

"Is that all Gov?" various heads turned to look at Jo.

"No, not quite." She paused. "We're back together." They couldn't help but smile, despite the looks they were receiving from Stuart.

They left the entire room gob smacked as they went back into Sam's office.

"Phil this is going to work this time. I know it is. Everyone knows about us from the start and now nothing and nobody can come between us."

"So you don't mind being station gossip then?"

"Right now… As long as I'm with you I couldn't care less."

"Well that's good."

"Why?"

"It makes this part a lot easier." Seeing the look on her face he bent down on one knee and pulled a small red, velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"Samantha Nixon… will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a gold and diamond ring, encrusted with rubies.

"Oh my God!" she put her hands to her mouth and gasped.

"So what do you say?"

"YES! Yes… of course I will. I'd love to. It's beautiful." He slipped the ring onto her finger and she pulled him up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly before deepening the kiss. Suddenly the door handle creaked and in walked Jack and Neil. Sam and Phil had their arms wrapped around each other and were still kissing.

"Well you didn't waste any time there did you Phil? I take it this means you'll want your old job back?" Jack was stunned.

"Yeah, thanks Gov."

"Well, I'm glad you've finally admitted your feelings for each other, but now if you can tear yourselves away from each other, can we please get some work done around here?" Neil didn't sound annoyed.

"Gov." they replied.

"And Phil…" Phil turned his head to face Neil a blank expression on his face. "Nice one mate." Sam picked up the hole punch from his desk and threw it at him, he shut the door just in time and the hole punch hit the door and fell to the floor with a crash, and Sam turned back to Phil and continued kissing him, then pulled away.

"Come on lets go break the news to everyone."

Sam came back out of the office, all smiles to be greeted with wolf whistles and clapping and cheering.

"Ok ok, everyone, calm down. We have some more news." Sam's voice carried across the room.

"I asked Sam to marry me…" Phil took over. "And she said yes!"

"Congratulations you two, we all knew you'd get together eventually." Jo was delighted.

"Yes congratulations, now if we get some work done today… I'll get the drinks in tonight to celebrate." Neil winked at Phil.

For Sam and Phil, the rest of the day was filled with congratulations and people wanting to look at Sam's ring, and from the moment their shifts ended, they both knew that nothing was going to come between. Ever!

**Sorry about the crappy ending, I'm no good at ending fics, but please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Luv Sam xxx **


End file.
